bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Cucumber: Larry's Super Transformation
-WIP- 'The Silly Cucumber: Larry's Super Transformation '''is the first episode of 'LarryBoy's Great Adventure. '''The Saban's Dub contains a lesson about believing in yourself. Plot Larry the Cucumber is a sunday school student who’s a bit of a klutz and kind of a silly cucumber. As his day begins, he wakes up late, as usual, and frantically leaves the house in a hurry to make it to sunday school on time. On his way to school, Larry discovers a group of thiefs mistreating an asparagus. Larry runs over and yells at them, helping the asparagus. She notices there’s a bandage on the asparagus’ back. Deciding to remove it, he discovers a plunger shaped symbol on the asparagus’ back. As the mysterious asparagus flips over and examines Larry, the clock tower rings and Larry hurriedly runs to sunday school. At school, Larry is punished by his teacher, Scooter Carrot, for being late again. As he waits in the hallway and begins to snack, Scooter Carrot comes out and explains that behavior like tardiness leads to poor grades, as shown by Larry receiving a 30% on a recent Religion test. During lunch, Larry's best friends Mike and Lisa Asparagus comfort his over failing another test, although Mike says this is nothing out of the ordinary. The trio talk about how Super J, an unknown crime fighter, has foiled another robbery attempt at a jewelry store. As they’re talking, Mike remembers that his mom's phone store is having a huge sale. He invites Larry to the store and both boys proclaim that they can’t wait for school to be over. Meanwhile in a dark subterranean lair, King Nezzer inquires if any of her followers have found the Legendary Silver Crystal. They tell him no. He reminds them that massive amounts of energy are required to awaken their Golden Ruler, while they look for the Silver Crystal. Then a general named Jadeite Scallion appears and agrees to use his VeggieMonsters to help gather energy from humans to help awaken the Golden Ruler. Now that sunday school is over, Larry and Mike make their way to the phone store to find it extremely packed. Mike introduces Larry to his mom and Mike's mom promises to give Larry an extra special deal because she's Mike's friend. He tells the boys that a phone normally costs 500 dolars, but she'll sell it for 30 dolars. As the pair stand in disbelief, it attracts the rest of the store and a brawl ensues. When they finally escape the crowd, Larry remembers he already spent all of his allowance and his parents aren’t likely to give him more after him failed Religion test. Mike reminds him there’s always next time and the two part. Outside Larry crumples his test and throws it over his shoulder, hitting a Rhubarb intently staring at the phone store. As he says he’s sorry, the Rhubarb calls him stupid for getting a 30% on his test. A mortified Larry proclaims it’s none of his business and sticks his tongue out at her, calling her a weirdo. As Larry leaves, he passes by a Super J poster at the arcade. He wishes he could be “cool like Super J” and be free from tests and homework. Larry looks at his test one more time, cries for a bit, then continues on home as the asparagus follows him, proclaiming "Master Larry, at last I've found you." WIP